


Copycat

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Maddie is just stuck in the middle of this madness, Slice of Life, Son just randomly mimicking his dad, Tom and Sonic are just a chaotic duo, mimicking fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: Sonic decides to copy Tom randomly one morning.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski & Sonic
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I decided to write earlier this week for fun.

The sounds of birds chirping woke Tom from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted against the morning sun peeking through the curtains.

Sitting up slowly, he felt Maddie’s body next to him, still sleeping soundly.

He pushed the covers off him, stretched out his arms and back before rubbing his eyes. “Oh man.” He yawns out.

“Aw man.”

Startled, he looks to the end of the bed to see Sonic sitting on his knees, mimicking his eye rubbing.

“Huh?”

“Huh?” Sonic repeated, making his voice slightly higher to match Tom’s.

Tom blinked, confused. _‘What the heck is he doing?’_

Shrugging it off, he grabbed his shoulder and stretched out his arm, groaning as he did.

Sonic follows suit, making the same groaning noise.

He whipped his head towards him, making a face. Sonic copies him.

“Are you copying me?”

“Are you copying me?”

“…oh great.” He let out a groan as he put his head in his hand.

“Oh great.” Sonic did the same motion, except with a smile of his face.

Ozzie walked into the room, wagging his tail and letting out a soft bark to be let outside.

Tom swung his legs out of the covers and grabbed his house robe. “Alright Oz I’m coming.”

Sonic, zipped out of the room and came back into the room wearing his own mini robe. “Alright Oz I’m coming.”

Tom sighs and looks down at him, while Sonic looks up at him. _‘He’ll stop eventually.’_

After letting Ozzie outside, Tom went towards the sink and filled up the water filter for the coffee machine, whistling a tune as he set it up.

Sonic stood next to him, even though he couldn’t reach the sink, he still mimicked Tom’s movement and whistling.

When he went over to the machine to turn it on, Sonic made a beeping noise the same time it did.

Going over to the fridge, he pulled out a loaf of bread and walked over to the toaster.

Sonic followed but instead of bread, he carried a stuffed duck toy.

He placed the bread in the toaster, clicking it in. When he heard a shrill honking sound, he saw that Sonic had hit his fist against the toy.

Tom lets out a sigh as he looks down at the hedgehog. “Ok what are you doing?”

“Ok what are you-.”

“No I’m serious, are you getting bored or something?” He interrupts him, getting irritated.

“No I’m serious-.”

He kneels down right in front of him. “ **Sonic**.”

“ _Sonic_.” He struggled to imitate Tom’s tone as he tried to stifle his laughs spilling out.

'This kid I swear.’ He huffs out a breath and gets up as he hears Sonic huff as well.

As he walks into the living room, he sees he reflection in the hallway mirror and sees Sonic walking on beat with Tom’s.

Tom stops to see Sonic also stopping, realizing that Sonic doesn’t notice that he can see him.

He nonchalantly stretches his leg out and grins slightly at the confused look Sonic gives.

He puts both hands on his back and stretches, letting out a yawn like howl as he does.

Tom looks at the mirror again to see that Sonic has his hands covering his mouth, failing at muffling his giggling.

He spun around quickly and pointed a finger at him. “Ha!”

Sonic, recovering quickly, pointing at him as well. “Ha!”

He dropped his hands, exasperated “Oh my go-, dude come on.”

“Dude come on!”

Shaking his head, he couldn’t help but smile at the determination that the kid was showing.

_‘Ok time to shuffle the cards.’_

“Pumpernickel.”

Sonic blinked before repeating him.

“Pumpernickel.”

“Rosemary.”

“Rosemary.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sixth.”

“Sixth?” _‘Why is he saying random stuff?’_

“Anemone.” He says, pronouncing the word quickly.

“Aman-, anena….ameno what?”

“What?”

“That word you just said.”

“That word you just said.”

“…..Tom?” He says hesitantly.

“Tom?” Tom repeats, matching his tone.

“Stop it”

“Stop it”

“ _Tom!”_

“ _Tom!”_

Sonic pouts at the man, who smiles cockily at him.

He pauses for a second. “I am a big dummy!”

“Sonic’s a big dummy.” Tom smirks as the hedgehog gasps at him.

“No I’m not! You are!”

“No I’m not! You are!”

“Guys?” They both stopped their squabbling as Maddie walked into the living room, wearing her house robe and staring at them with confusion.

“What’s going on down here?”

Tom’s mouth gaped as he stared at his wife while Sonic immediately spoke up, pointing right at him. “Tom’s been copying me!”

“What!? Hold on now, you’ve been copying me all morning!”

“And the fact that you allowed it to continue to this is point is appalling. Shame on you sir!” He exclaimed as he turned his head away dramatically.

“Shame on-, ok you started it and continued with it until I said that word and you let your guard down!”

“Pfft what? You mean enemy?”

“It’s _anemone_.”

“Oh you totally made that word up!”

“It’s an actual, living sea creature! You should have learned that in your science class at this point!”

“Why would I want to learn about the sea if I hate going in the water anyway?”

“So you can…wait have you been skipping your science classes?”

He sees Sonic shoulders tense up and mouth tighten. “Nooo?”

He puts his hands on his hips as he looks down at him disapprovingly. “ _Sonic.”_

Acting quickly, he puts his hands in his waist. “ _Sonic.”_

“No, don’t you start this again!”

“No, don’t you start this-.”

“Stop it right now!”

“Stop it right no-AAH!” The teen let out a yelp as Tom grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up to eye level.

“Kid, are you trying to drive me crazy today?” He shook the hedgehog with each word he pronounced.

Despite the situation he was in, he simply grinned at the human as swung his dangling feet.

“I guess you can say that I’m becoming your worst anemone?.” He finishes with a raised eyebrow.

Tom blinked as his face loosened, his mouth agape and lowered his arms slightly. “I… _oh my god.”_

He lowered his arms completely, dropping Sonic in the process while kneeling to the floor on his knees, hands on the floor.

“I’ve….trained him…..too well.” He dramatically groaned as his head dipped towards the floor.

He rubbed his nose under his finger. “Hehe you should have known better than to teach me so many pun jokes.”

“Boys?“ Sonic turned towards Maddie, who was still visibly confused.

"Is….everything ok?”

“Heh, yeah everything’s good.” He replied calmly glancing over at Tom, who was still kneeling over in shock.

Maddie walked over to Sonic and looked down at Tom. “Sonic, I think you broke my husband.”

“Well, sometimes you need a taste of your own medicine for a change.”

“I’m….fine…..I’m just so proud.” He looked up slowly and looked fondly at the hedgehog.

Maddie shook her head as she reached out and scratched Sonic behind the ears. “Ok you guys had your fun so it’s time to-.” She stopped abruptly and started to sniff loudly.

“Um what is burning?” As soon as she finished, the fire alarm started to go off.

“OH MY GOD THE TOAST!” Tom and Sonic both screamed as Tom ran towards the kitchen while Sonic ran to turn off the fire alarm.

Maddie stood still, watching the chaos unfold around her. _'I swear these boys are going to drive this town crazy.’_


End file.
